


【图文】失去的族群

by sarriathmg



Series: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020 [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Dick Grayson Week, Alpha/Omega, Amnesiac Jason Todd, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Past Character Death, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Resurrected Jason Todd, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 他的兜帽褪下，面具被扔在一边。他的特征属于一个更成熟的被迪克所熟知的那个迷失的罗宾的面孔，而他怀里哭泣的幼崽则是他父亲的完美镜像。但是Omega的眼睛几乎是空旷的、空荡的，它是蓝色，就像他记忆中的天空一样，但它们被淡淡的绿色污染……拉撒路水的反射。迪克不喜欢它。Alpha Dick Grayson week 第一天：气味标记
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759051
Kudos: 52
Collections: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020





	【图文】失去的族群

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[illustrated ficlet]Long lost pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363349) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



戴红色兜帽的Omega是美丽与悲伤的完美结合。 

他的兜帽褪下，面具被扔在一边。他的特征属于一个更成熟的被迪克所熟知的那个迷失的罗宾的面孔，而他怀里哭泣的幼崽则是他父亲的完美镜像。但是Omega的眼睛几乎是空旷的、空荡的，它是蓝色，就像他记忆中的天空一样，但它们被淡淡的绿色污染……拉撒路水的反射。 

迪克不喜欢它。他不喜欢发现自己死去的爱人以这种方式回到他身边，不喜欢看到他处于失忆的状态，不喜欢他的复活（和达米安）一直以来都被向他保密，而且他不喜欢那种充斥柠檬和雨水的新鲜气味——尽管它们既甜美又令人难忘——太寂寞，太僻静，太缺乏属于族群的暗示了。迪克对此有很多不满意的地方。但是他还是忍不住释放出属于自己复杂的情绪的气味，幸福的眼泪使他的视线模糊不清，而迪克只不过想要去抱着那只失散已久的鸟儿，标记他，永远不再让他离开他的视线。

Omega的信息素中突然冒出一股充斥向往的气味，当迪克双手高举在空中靠近他时，男孩的反应不过是更加充满保护欲地紧抱着他怀里的达米安。他们彼此凝视了片刻，迪克自己那热情洋溢的蓝色刺入刺客那双拉撒路色的眼睛中，虹膜诉说着太多有关于曾经的可能、悲伤和从未成真的梦想的思绪，而当迪克将他拉入怀抱时熟悉的Omega并没有退缩，他的鼻子轻抚着男孩耳朵后面的气味腺，然后将他们的腺体摩擦在一起，他们的气味混合起来，迪克重新将Omega标记为他的。

在迪克重新标记Omega时，对方的喉咙中发出嘶哑的呜咽声，而Alpha又轻轻地抚摸着他的幼崽，并同时巧妙地标记他的气味，而对方并没有阻止他。他们持久的拥抱将达米安保护性地包裹在怀抱之间。

而迪克知道，这次他不会再让杰森飞走了。


End file.
